1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a schedule management method and a schedule management system for managing a schedule utilizing the computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known that a schedule for persons and facilities such as a meeting room are managed on a server/client system.
In the conventional schedule management system, a person A who tries to reserve and register a schedule of a person B first displays the schedule of the person B and selects an optimum time by finding an unoccupied time.
JP-A-7-121610 discloses a technique by which a planner of an event collectively displays the persons related to the event and the schedules for the facilities used.